


《象征符号》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《象征符号》

张云雷出现在他梦里次数屈指可数，两三次，如果算上他已经忘记的，则五六次。

他的出现没有带来任何殊异，他的出现和一只兔子的出现，一柄剑立直在沙丘上的出现，一颗苹果的缺口逐渐氧化导致褐斑的出现并无差别。人都不太记得住梦，杨九郎属于忘得特别快的那类，梦对他构不成重量，感想也无从谈起。

不追究梦境的还有一个原因是，真实的张云雷触手可及，他不必费神去纠缠一个飘忽的影子。他醒过来的时候，很可能张云雷正坐在他手边另一座沙发里喝汽水，亮红色铝罐，头发梳上去，喷了不少异香的发胶，低垂着眼睛，下颌骨圆润，脖子上贴了些无伤大雅的膘，——这些都是他，包括一颗遮烟味的话梅糖。

他们的肢体接触离开灯光和舞台就寥寥可数，杨九郎的手心永远处在雨季，张云雷好几年前就知道这件事，他洁癖，碰过那些黏腻的、烂成一片的汗珠，一定要清洁干净，偷着在大褂边角擦手，被杨九郎看见了，但杨九郎一句话都没说。

而梦里的情景与此前所有都是相反的，杨九郎记得梦里有半个雪白的下巴，从头梦到尾，那下巴越抬越高，快要和浮云比肩。

应该在梦中还有另外的故事，只是他都不记得了。

 

出去商演时，两个人会睡在同一间屋子里，他不止一次在这种情况下梦见张云雷。

他们回去多数过了十二点，一群凌晨人物互相嘱咐早点休息，房卡永远在杨九郎那里，张云雷连钱包也不愿意带，要他带房卡简直得寸进尺。

刷卡，开门，换一次性拖鞋，开空调，脱外套，你先洗澡？我先洗。开行李箱，翻衣服，关门，开淋浴，水声，水声，水声。杨九郎倚着床头刷手机，半晌，他忽然意识到有人在洗澡，那些小声音被夜晚粗糙地放大，玻璃和墙壁虚无缥缈，像一层罩纱。

他掩了手机，闭起眼睛，似乎在睡觉。

张云雷走出来时正擦着头发，发胶是一定要洗掉的，热水味和沐浴露味把他装点得很好，他似乎是某种根须柔韧的植物，在瓦数不大的灯下晾晒自己的叶片。

他不穿浴袍，随便套件衣服草草了事，也没穿裤子，坐在床边揉头发。

杨九郎看见毛巾上裹不住的水从边沿掉落下来，在衣服上坠下无数的水痕，一颗水彗星拖着长长、长长的彗尾撞击腰部地面，留不下坑洞，最后在床单上偃旗息鼓。他脸上蒸出一股红色，圆润而饱满，脸颊上的肉看起来很软，杨九郎的手指都尝过。

 

直到两个人都洗漱完，躺在床上各自对着小屏幕欣赏今天的表演，他们没有交谈过一句话，默认了这夜会在安静的疲惫里收尾。

杨九郎发现屋子里其实有三个人，他，张云雷，他梦里的张云雷。

不是他梦里的那个正裹着一条空调被，背对着他，露出一小截脖子和整片小腿肚，时不时笑得肩膀发抖，那株植物在黑暗里耸动叶片，窸窸窣窣，搅动空调的冷风。

他在下风口，冷风首先经过张云雷再经过他，他吹到的是张云雷的味道。

他的嗅觉当然和别人一样不灵敏，能分辨出张云雷的气味只是因为太熟悉了，他嗅着那点意思，把手机扔床头，忘了插充电线，眼皮耷拉着就睡过去。

梦见身边人不是个能有预谋的事情，他无法选择梦见动物还是人，山崩海啸或者一次舞台事故，但张云雷确实出现了，穿着大褂，黑色银色搅弄在一起，盘扣散出象牙做的胸膛，锁骨凹下两个坑，顶着薄薄的肌肤。好端端弄好了头发，一丝不苟，但他没换小褂，杨九郎都不知道他的腿有这么直。

他敞着腿，大褂下摆遮住一些，暴露一些，手抓着身下的东西，可能是床，可能是桌子，单薄的前胸在贴合不存在的墙壁，乳尖被手指碰过，肉球浆果高悬，粗粝的，芳甘的，他脖子以下一片收缩的毛孔，没开垦的荒原上拨起一阵一阵的风。

他的手掌很大，手指瘦长，被攥住会有些疼，食指从肚脐上滑下去，没进毛发里，大褂遮掩着看不见的湿漉漉的性器。张云雷低下头，五官模糊，杨九郎几乎要怀疑他是不是真的是张云雷，最后辨认出他还是靠手背上一颗痣。他并不是触摸自己，手指向后，杨九郎梦不到细节，只能看见他忽然昂起头，喉结滚动，唇瓣含在齿间，仿佛在咬啮汁水淋漓的花梗。

他完全不清楚男性的生理构造，杨九郎只能注视两瓣大腿朝他招摇着，腿根足够放置一个吻，或很多个。他的足尖点不到地，却每一下都点在他心上，梦里竟然也有味道，汗味，不是臭烘烘的酸味，是洁净热烈的味道，让大群蝴蝶授粉的花被蒸透的味道。

水声抚弄穴口，肠壁柔软但不属于观赏者，大褂的袖子太长，行动不便，张云雷额角爬满了汗，他叠好袖子，露出手腕上的骨头。他很瘦，手腕可以一把抓住，杨九郎每次看他穿短袖都有这样的冲动，但不敢就是了。

他敢穿着大褂做这种事，幸好是梦里，体液弄脏衣料也无所谓，褂子后摆此时应该已经污糟了，他流淌出一条雪白的河，仿佛他是个蜂巢，被辛勤地填满了蜂蜜后摔在地上，摔在杨九郎面前，裂开了缝隙。

杨九郎发现自己的手其实可以动。

走过去，看他的眼睛，看他侧脸的汗，是那种散场签名签到累的神情，但眼尾发红，似乎要哭了，但终于没有。搂住肩，箍死在怀里，他好热，浑身沾满滚烫的、黄金的蜂蜜，杨九郎挑起他的下巴，他就抬起眼睛，天真地望过来，他有时缺少了鼻子，有时缺少了半个嘴唇，梦里构筑不出完全的生命，杨九郎只是捂住他的眼睛。

他的眼睛好像会永远活着。

杨九郎去掀他的大褂，掩体没了，枪林弹雨，他用自己那些烂掉的汗碰他，沿着大腿根来回地走。张云雷闭紧了眼睛发抖，温度烫起来，杨九郎就放开手，琢磨他究竟是什么。

现实里裸裎相对不是没有过，你有的我都有，张云雷比他还会耍流氓，故意去逗他，杨九郎一把攥着他的手，连说五个去。张云雷就笑，我怎么还没吓死，他眼睫弯弯，动作行云流水。

那梦里这个是谁？他的好搭档？杨九郎扯开他的褂子，银丝黑那件，他哂笑着去摸他的胸膛温度，薄硬的热。他身体里装的不是血肉，是温好的酒，绵延着从毛孔里淌出来。

杨九郎只敢用鼻尖亵渎他的颈窝，芬芳的骨头隔着皮和他对谈。

他的造物的粗糙出现了，杨九郎一览无余，但他很喜欢这些，他的头发丝，他的膝盖骨，他小腿上茂盛的毛发，他阴茎上柔软腥气的皮。他们还没熟悉到互相探寻身体，梦给了他一个绝佳的机会。

杨九郎面对着梦里的张云雷，乖巧的造物，美丽的泉水倒影，依旧无计可施。

他对肠壁和甬道没有太大的兴趣，自渎的符号在他这里和一个黄色笑话无甚分别，重要的是人。

赤裸带来纯真和丑陋，杨九郎闻着他下颔的味道，很想在梦里笑一笑，我所能做的是拥抱住一切内脏和骨骼，不让你散掉。吻？性交？体液交换？延后再议好吧。

梦里的张云雷不会说话，他的性器蹭在小腹上，植物的柱和蕊，生育器官，杨九郎伸手摸了一下，其实大家没有分别，他不期望他再流水了，淫靡只是幌子而已，伪装的是他想抱抱他，却构造出这样一幅糟糕的画面。他是男性，他们都是，张云雷是好看些的男性，别的定语也能往里面加，他强硬，死犟，沉默，但很会要爱意。他不会哭哭啼啼，不会温柔无限，不会怀孕，不会生育，不会减化到只剩三两特征，血肉模糊。

杨九郎摸他的鬓角，青黑两道发茬，有些扎手。

 

杨九郎被闹铃叫起来，撸着后脑勺的头发去隔壁床喊张云雷。张云雷不理，他干脆跪在床上掀他的被子。

他照旧记不住这个梦。

张云雷这时候将醒不醒，暴躁得很，按杨九郎以往的经验是最好不要去点引线，炸伤了只能怪自己。

但他今天偏往虎山行了，揪着被角喊，张云雷，张云雷，八点的飞机，再不起扔你一个人在这儿啊，到时候别哭。

你烦死了你。张云雷隔着被子踢他。

杨九郎放弃继续斗争，一个人荡去洗漱。

 

洗漱完了继续叫，张云雷捏着时间起床，光着两条腿晃晃悠悠拆新的一次性牙刷。杨九郎就去翻他行李箱，找出条裤子扔椅背上，自个儿再去戳手机。

整理好来不及吃早饭，杨九郎推箱子出门前问张云雷路上想吃什么，张云雷说不吃了，杨九郎翻个白眼，叮嘱他慢着点走，现在还不能疾步如飞呢。

诶，我身份证在你那儿，你先拿出来备着。

杨九郎摸口袋，不在，估计落箱子里了。他让张云雷先走，自己重新打开行李箱，摸索一圈，找到了。身份证裹在衣服里，拎上来时带出了一件褂子，黑银丝的。

杨九郎把褂子摁回去，收好身份证。


End file.
